The SQ Prompt Collection
by MayhemPrincess
Summary: Well if everyone else is doing it...:) Here goes any SQ prompts I get on tumblr or even in reviews if you're interested.
1. Kneel Before the Queen

_**AN:** I'm Drunk Okay? Don't judge! :P_

_This one is about Emma falling through the portal in the promo and seeing Regina in EQ outfit...and you know a sex dungeon thing._

* * *

_**Kneel Before The Queen**_

Emma winced after Hook stepped on her foot...again. How the hell were they supposed to blend in if she looked like someone was putting a chainsaw to her foot? Any moment now and there would be blood on the floor and someone would scream bloody murder.

She tried to ignore the pain and looked around trying to find her parents or someone she could recognize. She wondered why the hell did these things happened to her? Was it punishment for saying she would take Henry back to New York?

Yes, she should have talked to Regina, she should have talked to Henry...because he remembered now. How could she think about taking him away from the mother he remembered now? When she got back home she would beg Regina forgiveness, she would even get on her knees!

But seriously of all the punishments in the world... time travel and crazy things that made no sense and TWO FUCKING HOOKS!? And fuck her foot... "Could you fucking stop trying to break my foot?" She hissed at the prince-ish version of Hook she was dancing with. "I've never danced this thing and I'm not trying to cripple you!"

Hook or whoever the hell he was looked at Emma apologetically. "Sorry M'Lady but I'm overwhelmed by your beau-

"NO. Not you too! I'm done with this shit." The blonde said in denial. What the hell was it with all the damn man not related to her wanting in her pants? Seriously... She needed to find a way back to Storybrooke ASAP. She had enough of this place after the first five minutes! And it wasn't like she could call Regina for hel-

The doors of the ballroom slammed open suddenly. Everyone turned to face the person standing in the door way...

_Oh my God... Boobs...I mean Regina!_

No. Not Regina...The Evil Queen™ and her boobs...

Emma watched as the Queen sassed everyone and insulted Snow...and how the hell could someone look so good...? She gulped trying to keep her eyes on Regina's face an- "Fucking SHIT HOOK! MY DAMN FOOT!" They weren't even dancing anymore! Oh God she was sure it was broken now! Why she ought to kick his...

Emma trailed off, eyes widening when she realized everyone was staring at her...even The Evil Queen™.

Shit.

She locked eyes with Regina and shrugged sheepishly. "Hi."

The Queen narrowed her eyes and looked at the girl up and down. She heard a door close and turned around to see Snow and her Sheep lover had escaped. She could feel the vein on her forehead throb. Looking back at the blonde she growled. "You made me lose them! Men, arrest her!"

* * *

When Emma woke up again she found herself in a cell chained up to a wall...and holy shit was this where they put all prisoners in this world? She gaped at all the instrument around her...no wonder there were criminals in this world, she'd be one too if it got her here...

oohhh there were the boobs again...

Emma stared and stared and licked her lips and then someone cleared their throat. The blonde looked up and Oh God it was Regina again! And she changed clothes again... and Emma whimpered because boobies...

Emma was sure she would start drooling soon. If she ever made it home maybe she'd try to convince Regina to try on some of those dresses...

"I'm up here dear." The Queen glared at Emma.

Emma gulped. "Sorry...you just...uhh."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Silence."

Emma's mouth snapped shut. Oh God...her voice...what? Why? Regina didn't speak like that! If she did Emma would have jumped her when she first offered cider to her the night they met!

"Do you know how long I spent trying to find Snow White?" She asked not waiting for an answer. "No? I didn't think so. A year...I spent a year trying to get her and just when I had her in my grasp...YOU distract me!"

Emma winced at the magic crackling all around them.

"Now...that means I can execute you for treason! Anything to say about that dear?"

Emma gasped. "No! Wait I wasn't trying to help her escape." Even though she probably would have...because parents. "I'd been dancing with that man and he kept stepping on my feet and it hurt and then you were there and he did it again and my foot is broken so basically HE caused the distraction...and Oh God I can see your nipples..."

The Queen chuckled darkly and Emma was sure she just came. "Oh I know I interrogated him...there was also blood on the floor by your feet. But you still cause me to lose Snow...You're too _appealing_ to just kill however. The Huntsman hasn't been a very good lover recently, so I think I found a good use for you."

Emma blinked. "Use?" She couldn't possibly...except Emma was chained up in a fucking sex dungeon! Oh Gods...nope. No, no, no, no, no. As fucking hot as the Queen was if something happened here, Regina would murder her! "I-I can't..." But then if she refused the Queen would murder her... But no this would one day be Henry's mom! Emma couldn't just-

Regina took off her coat.

Holy shit it wasn't a dress! Fuck. Leather, fucking tight leather straps and no panties or any sort of undies...

Regina smirked and sat on a throne in front of the blonde, her legs spread for her new pet to see her wet folds. Regina's hand trailed down her chest and abs and caressed her folds, collecting as much wetness as possible. The Queen's eyes never left her panting prisoner on the other side of the room. "Are you sure dear? You will die if you don't...besides I can tell how much you want it..."

"W-want?" _No...I you'll kill me if I do..._ But oh how she wanted to... why couldn't her Regina be like this with her? Seductive not murderous.

"You didn't think I could feel the way you stared at me in the ballroom? Or here? Oh no...I know just how much you want to taste this." She smirked taking her wet fingers into her mouth and moaning at her own taste.

Fuck.

Emma was breathing heavily now. Her eyes fixed on the Queen's fingers in her mouth, she licked her lips imagining it was her tasting them. "Oh God..." She panted as Regina used her other hand to play with her breasts.

"This is your last chance dear...come to me willingly or I'll take you anyway and send you to your-

Whatever the Queen was going to say was interrupted when the chains snapped and and her blonde prisoner rushed towards her before she had a chance to use her magic.

The next thing she knew, the blonde had thrown Regina's legs over her shoulders and buried her face between the Queen's legs.

Emma moaned as her mouth made contact with the other woman's cunt. She grabbed the Queen's ass roughly and pulled her closer, her tongue lapping at her juices greedily.

The Queen's eyes rolled back, her hip bucking into the blonde's faces. Oh but her prisoner was wild! She had been right to keep her alive. "Mmm, yes!"

Emma licked and sucked and nibbled at Regina's lips, making the Queen moan in delight, her hands left the brunette's ass and Emma used her thumbs to spread the glistening folds apart revealing the Queen every secret to her. She traced the entrance with the tip of her tongue making Regina swear.

Regina buried her hands in the woman's hair and tried to get her closer. Emma chuckled at the action and thought why not? She wanted to feast on Regina's juices and make her scream. She didn't know if she'd find a way home, if she had to stay here there were worse things than being Regina's sex slave...and if she found a way back?

Well...she would punch the smelly thief and maybe convince Regina to make her her slave again.

And so she buried her tongue all the way into her majesty's pussy.

"Ugh..." The Queen groaned and ground her hips into the woman's face. Yes...she would be keeping this one she would...stare confusedly at the empty spot just where the prisoner had just been, pleasuring her.

* * *

Regina was nervous. If she failed with this spell Emma would very likely remain lost in the past forever. Everyone would be devastated! That's why she couldn't let anyone know what she was attempting.

She lit up the last candle and began casting the spell, she concentrated in the way Emma's magic always felt when mixing with hers. Her mind conjuring the image of the blonde...golden hair, tight jeans and boots...she could feel the magic building up until something snapped and she was thrown back, fortunately landing on the couch.

She shook her head trying to clean her vision and saw how her new white magic slowly formed into a figure...a naked figure on all fours licking the air.

"E-Emma?" Regina stared at the blonde savior...her hair a mess, her face covered in...good Gods had she been doing what she thought? "Miss Swan!" Regina exclaimed furious. She had been so worried for the woman. "I can't believe you! Henry has been crying for days while YOU had the time of your life eating up some slu-"

Emma landed on a soft carpet and looked around wildly trying to find the Queen. She couldn't stop now! She needed pussy! Who the fuck had!? And the she saw her.

Regina...

On the couch shaking, her legs slightly spread and her dress not covering much from that position. Emma could hear the woman's angry voice but her words mad no sense to the blonde. She just continued to stare at the thin fabric separating her from what she wanted.

Something snapped in her.

Just as she had with the Queen, Emma rushed towards Regina and ripped her dress skirt away.

Regina struggled when the savior ripped her dress apart. "Miss Swan! Emma what are youuuu oh God!" Her voice trailed into a moan as the crazed woman buried her tongue in her.

Her eyes rolled and she ground into Emma and the blonde felt like she was home. It didn't matte if it was in the past in front of a Queen or back in Storybrooke as long as her tongue was inside this pussy.

"Emma...oh God don't stop..." The Mayor gasped as she felt two fingers slip inside her, pumping in and out fast. The Savior's name slipping past her lips over and over.

* * *

Back in the past, a very frustrated Queen had the pirate and his twin thrown into the dungeon...NOT the sex one.


	2. Sorry

_**AN:** I'm sad...and yeah drunk again. _

_And this was supposed to be a funny thing based on a dialogue I had with SwanQueen4ever on the SQ chat...but my depression got the better of me and it just didn't feel right to write something funny. SO I'll leave you with this and put the funny conversation at the end._

_Not beta'd cuz I'm impatient and it's late._

* * *

Emma paced the room trying to think of some way to fix things with Regina. Why did these things always happen? What the hell was she thinking? Of course it had to go wrong, it seemed like everything backfired on her.

Yes, she didn't like the forest dude. But she didn't want Regina to hurt... and she definitely didn't want the former queen to hate her. Not again. Not after all the progress they had made. She just had to ruin it, now that they were friends and co parents and even if Regina was happy with someone else, at least she was happy...Emma would just have to try and be happy with Hook...or something...he did care for her and that was something she would learn to feel the same even if it never was as strong...

At least she'd have Regina in her life...

But now...now all the progress was gone and Regina was sad and angry. And it was Emma's fault!

She continued pacing ignoring the knocks on the door.

"Swan?"

Emma winced. Damn it just had to be Hook... She had been avoiding him, mind consumed with how hurt Regina looked. She felt bad and confused, because Regina was in pain...but she was also single and now Emma had gone and made out with Hook and Regina hated her and dammit!

Great fucking timing.

She needed to do this one thing at the time. She'll try to talk to Regina in the morning.

But that didn't exactly worked out.

The next day she was having breakfast at Granny's trying to work out what she would say to Regina when the woman herself entered the diner...and just as Emma was going to try to approach her, The man in tights was laughing and kissing his wife in the corner booth.

Regina looked so fucking devastated and she sent Emma a look she hadn't seen directed at her in such a long time...

Loathing...

No...no...

"Regina wait!" Emma ran after the woman, she barely noticed the damn thief looking the way Regina left, but not move a damn finger. He just smiled at Marian and continued their meal.

Angry but determined to not lose Regina she continued running trying to reach her only to be thrown back magically.

"Stay away from me Miss Swan...if I have to look at you one more second, I might just...but that's probably something you'd want, isn't it? Then Henry would hate me and you would have destroyed my happiness completely..." She shook her head disgusted.

"I don't know what I was thinking...believing you and I were..." Regina chuckled bitterly. "Forget it. Just stay away..." The Queen snarled and and disappeared in a cloud of magic.

Emma gulped...Regina's magic was purple again...darker shade than she had ever seen.

Of course...magic is emotion.

Approaching her could be dangerous, but Emma just couldn't let things stay the way they were...

"Swan! There you are..." Hook ran to where she was, a grin on his face. "I was looking for you."

Emma just stared at the place Regina had been standing...

* * *

"Emma? Are you alright honey?" Snow asked her sullen daughter as she fed the baby. "You've been sad lately...I thought with you and Hook getting together you would be, happier?"

Emma tried to smiled. "I...am...I'm trying...to be."

Snow frowned. Emma didn't seem to believe what she was saying. "I know I don't have your super power but that just screamed lie to me, honey. What's wrong?"

"I-I screwed up...she hates me..." Emma looked at her mother with tears in her eyes. She just felt broken inside, like all the hope she had regained in the past extinguished, with the lost of Regina's smiles. "She hates me and it's my fault...I swear I didn't know mom. I had no idea..."

"Emma? I don't understand what happened?" Snow put the baby in his crib and after making sure he was okay, rushed to Emma's side. "Who hates you?"

Emma let herself be taken into her mother's arms and sobbed into her neck. "Regina...I ruined everything..."

"W-what? But you were getting along so well and she was so happy now that Henry remembers and she found her true love..." Snow trailed off as Emma's sobs increased, breaking down completely.

"He's with his wife now..."

Snow blinked. "His wife? But...what about?"

"The woman I brought from the past...she's his wife and he is back with her...he left Regina and oh God the look on her face...I broke her...and she looks at me with so much hate." She shook her head frantically. "I can't, it hurts...I can't stand it...she hates me...mom, I need her not to hate me." Emma stepped away clutching her hand to her chest as if her heart was hurting.

Snow gulped. Regina was in pain over love and she could be dangerous that way...to herself as well as others...and Emma's reaction was too strong for someone who hurt her friend. It was almost as if...

Oh.

"Emma...do you..." She paused for a second unsure if she should ask. "Regina...do you...have feelings for her?"

Emma collapsed. She crashed onto the floor hugging herself and nodding as she cried. "I-I love her..."

Snow knelt next to her and hugged her tightly. "B-but what about Hook...? Why get together?"

"I-I thought Regina was happy with _him_...I thought that as long as I had her in my life it was better than nothing...and Hook cares, maybe I could learn to feel the same...but I ruined her happiness...she hates me and I-I can't even look at Hook right now because all I care is that she..."

Snow started crying along with her daughter...all the looks the smiles, it flashed through her mind completing the picture of what she had missed. Emma loved Regina...

Mother and daughter held each other and cried, for lost opportunities and broken hearts... When David and Henry found them, they had fallen asleep on each other's arms still on the floor.

* * *

Over the next week Emma only saw Regina a couple of times and only when taking Henry to the mansion...and after a while Henry told her it was better if he went by himself.

It hurt.

Emma knew he was upset, because Regina was in pain...and she was sure he had seen the sadness in Regina's eyes. And so Emma listened, tried to focus on other things...hell even Hook.

But she just couldn't get into it...and he didn't even notice.

Emma pulled away from the kiss and backed away from the pirate. "I can't do this..."

Hook chuckled at the sudden change. "What? Swan come on I thought you were enjoying yourself..."

"But I'm not and you have to have noticed...I'm sorry Killian, but I this was a mistake..." Emma looked at him sadly. She should have stopped it the moment she realized it would be impossible to even breathe without the mother of her son in her life.

"Swan..." Hook frowned confused. "I know this is new, but if you want we can take it slow...I-"

"No...I can't I'm sorry... I have to... I have to go." The savior walked past the man and stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"Look, Swan...I'll wait alright. When you change your mind, I'll be here and we can move on past whatever it is-"

"Stop...I'm not coming back okay? I'm sorry but I just, I have feelings for someone else... and I thought they were happy with someone else and maybe I could eventually feel something for you...but I feel like I can't breathe without..." The blonde pulled her arm from his grasp and walked towards the door.

"The Queen doesn't want you anywhere near her Swan...don't waste your time and come back here...she doesn't want you, I do. Just come with me, I can make you forget her." He walked closer to her again, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer. "Just concentrate on me..." Hook caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Emma almost wanted to give in...give in and forget how much she hurt inside. Pretend she was happy where she was and just let go of everything.

...but that was running again, wasn't it?

Emma pulled away. "I said I wouldn't run anymore..."

"Good the come back here..." Hook smiled and trying to kiss her again.

But the blonde stepped back shaking her head. "No...this here." She motioned to the two of them. "Staying with you...that's running and it's not fair to you or to me, because I will always want something you can't give me, someone who is not you." She looked at him, feeling awful for leading him on. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I gave you hope...but I can't be with you."

* * *

Emma ran.

She ran faster than she'd ever had before. She needed to get to Regina. Tell her the truth...even if she hated her. She needed to let her know that she would do anything to earn back her trust.

She reached Regina's house and stopped at the door.

She stood there for several minutes, unable to do anything but stare at the 108 on the door. Fear finally catching up with her. Was she ready to feel the hate coming from the brunette? To hear her angry words?

No. She definitely wasn't ready. She'd never be ready for that, but this moment was what could define her future. This was the beginning of proving to Regina, she was sorry and maybe fixing what she broke with her stupidity,

She sighed and knocked on the door. After a minute she heard the sound of Regina's heels as she approached the door.

"Regina I-" Emma lit up once the door opened. Hoping to make things better...only to have the door thrown in her face.

She stared at the door for a minute.

What had she been expecting? Of course Regina wouldn't be happy to see her. Taking a deep breath she decide that she would say it anyway. "Regina? I'm sorry! I know you probably don't want to hear this from me...and you're right. You've always been right, I'm an idiot!" She closed her eyes tightly and leaned against the door.

"I'm a thoughtless idiot who just acts and doesn't think of the consequences until it's too late. You should kick my ass, I deserve whatever you dish at me...but please you have to know I didn't want to hurt you...I want you to be happy, if I'd known I wouldn't have brought her here..."

"Go away Miss Swan before I do something I regret." Regina's angry voice came through the door.

It felt like a punch to the gut, but it meant she was there, she was listening. "I'm not leaving...Regina...please. I'd do anything to fix this, to make it better. There has to be something..." The blonde said frustrated. "I'm sorry I screwed up... he's a stupid idiot who doesn't deserve you, if he can just walk away..."

She nearly fell when the door opened violently. Regina pushed her away, sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Do you think there's anything you can do to fix this? Don't you realize what you did? Because of you my second chance is gone, my chance to have love again!" The Mayor exclaimed furious. Every time she found a little happiness it was ripped away...by people she cared about.

"Regina..."

"Shut up!" The Queen snarled. "You don't get to speak. Because of you my true love, my last chance...walked away from me without even...he didn't even look at me, he went with her, holding and kissing her and...he didn't even remember I was there...The moment she was back, I was nothing to him! Not even worth a single thought or word!"

"Then he doesn't deserve you!" Emma exploded.

"Deserve what? The Evil Queen? Because that's all I will be again, he might have forgotten about me but his wife sure as hell didn't. She knew, she knew and looked at me like I was scum..."

"No. Shut up, you don't get to say that. Not after all you've been through!" Emma grabbed Regina by the shoulders.

Regina struggled to break the hold, her anger increasing with every second...if Emma didn't leave she would end up hurting her. "What the hell are you doing!? Let me go before I-"

"No! You keep saying stupid things!" Emma shook her desperately. "If he could just walk away without even a glance at you, without trying to at least explain...the HE isn't worth it. He isn't worthy of you." She said passionately.

"I saw you as the Evil Queen...ever since I met you I had been unable to see you as anything but Regina and you you know what? I went to the past and saw the Evil Queen, I saw her kill my mother, I saw her being cruel."

Regina looked away feeling hurt, not wanting to hear more of what she knew Emma would say. She tried to use magic to push her away, but nothing happened. Emma's hands on her were glowing...the Savior was blocking her magic somehow. "Stop, let me go."

Emma just ignored her. "And you know what? I don't just see Regina anymore, the Mayor, the mother of our son...I see the most amazing person I have ever met in my life."

Regina froze ceasing her struggle, shocked by the words that just left Emma's mouth.

Their eyes locked and Emma smiled tenderly at the confused, hurt woman.

"You have come so far, Regina. You're not her anymore, you haven't been for years. Not even when you wanted me dead when I first met you...you have love in your life. You let love back into your heart, you broke the curse with True Love's kiss, you did light magic, you are so strong, Regina. All the times I've been told I'm the savior and only I can make it better? Not it has been you. In Never Land, with Zelena? And it's not because of your title or magic...but because of your heart." Emma smiled he grip on Regina's arms loosening. But it seemed like neither noticed.

"You have Henry. He is your happiness...not some stupid man who doesn't appreciate how amazing you are. Even if his wife is back... he was with you. He should have said something, not forgotten you and start parading around with his happy family."

The Mayor blinked back tears... She wouldn't break down in front of Emma Swan. The woman she stupidly let herself start to trust, the woman she had felt understood her better than anyone.

"No...he's not your second chance...you don't need a man to be happy, not that insensitive bastard who smells like forest and doesn't know what a shower is."

Regina scoffed. "Oh because your boyfriend is any better? He's been wearing the same clothes for hundreds of years!"

"He's not my boyfriend...I told him it wouldn't work...I have feelings for someone else...someone I hurt." She brought her hand to cup Regina's cheek.

Regina stared confused.

"I care for you Regina...I swear I never wanted to hurt you. I thought you were happy and that's all I wanted for you. To be happy, even if it wasn't with me...as long as I had you in my life, even as a friend." Emma cleared her throat trying hard not to choke with emotion.

Regina shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "But…Hook."

"He cares for me…I thought I could learn to feel the same. Distract myself from knowing I couldn't be with you…but then you said you hated me… and I just didn't care for anything else. I tried to talk to you but you didn't want anything to do with me…so I tried to force myself to feel something with him." Emma shook her head at her stupidity.

"But that was just running….and I refuse to keep running. Even if you can never forgive me, even if you can never feel the same for me…I needed to tell you. I needed to let you know and I needed to beg of you…Regina please…don't hate me." The blonde's whole body shook with emotion. "I'll do anything; I'll get on my knees and beg every day for the rest of our lives. You don't have to forgive me or trust me again…but please don't hate me. I can't live if you hate me."

Regina stared at the blonde for a few moments, overwhelmed and confused.

Suddenly Emma found herself being pulled against Regina, the brunette bringing her into a hard kiss. The savior's eyes widened. Regina was kissing her! Her arms immediately went around the queen and she deepened the kiss, their lips and tongues moving eagerly against each other.

"Regina?" Emma asked breathlessly as they parted.

"You really want me?" The mayor asked seriously, her eyes showing her vulnerability. She never thought Emma could even feel that way about her. She had seen an attraction but thought it only came from herself…and then she had seen the tattoo on her supposed soul mate. Regina had been so alone, so hopeless. Henry didn't remember her and she was lost. Finding the man she was supposed to be with had seemed like fate.

But he obviously didn't consider Regina important enough for even saying he was sorry, but his wife was back and he couldn't remain with Regina…no he just walked away and that was what hurt the most. Her fated soul mate just kissed his wife and left the diner with her and his son…Regina forgotten. She had lashed out at the only thing she had left…Emma.

But Regina knew despite her anger that the blonde wouldn't hurt her on purpose, she knew this even before Emma revealed her feelings for her. Regina gulped…someone said she wanted her. That she couldn't live if Regina hated her and looking at Emma's eyes she could tell. She could feel her sincerity…her love with every fiber of her being.

"I do, more than anything…"

Regina brought their lips together again, desperate to feel someone cared. That there was someone who wouldn't leave her behind.

Fate had only ever brought her pain…maybe it was time to forget what others designed for her and choose what she wanted for herself. She'd told Zelena that she was changing and that had been her choosing her own destiny.

This was her choosing again.

The intensity of the kiss increased, their hands roamed the other's body and they stumbled against the door, their bodies flushed together.

"Oh God…Regina…" Emma moaned at the intensity of what she was feeling. She didn't know if Regina wanted her back or if maybe this was some sort of vengeance or rebound…but she was kissing her and the blonde just couldn't pull away. She pressed her body harder into the brunette and was rewarded with a moan.

When they parted for breath Regina nodded. "Okay…Miss Swan."

"Okay?" Emma gulped, not daring to assume anything. "You don't…?"

"I don't hate you…I just I'm hurt." She pressed a finger against Emma's lips stopping the savior from speaking. "You were thoughtless and didn't think of the consequences of your actions…but you just wanted to save an innocent….I can't fault you for that, no matter how hurt I was as a result. To be dismissed like that…but you're right Henry is my happiness, not some man I only recently started dating..."

"Do you love him?" Emma asked against Regina's finger, loving the way it felt against her, even as she asked the dreaded question.

"I-I no. I guess I loved the idea of finally finding someone…because who would want me? I hurt everyone and as much as I've change they can't forget that. I think I could have loved him…but well that's not going to happen now is it?" Regina chuckled bitterly.

Emma nodded nervously, wanting to know what was happening. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you want me…because I want someone to actually care and need me…because there's always been something between us that I thought only came from me. Once upon a time I was told that the man with the lion tattoo was my soul mate, I ran from that and as dark as that path I took was, it led me to Henry. Fate only hurt me Emma…I think it's time to choose what _I_ want. Not what I'm told is meant for me…"

Tears made their way down Emma's cheeks. "Y-you're choosing me?"

"I'm choosing what I would have tried to explore if I hadn't let myself follow my supposed fate…"

Emma kissed her again, her lips lingering for several moments before she pulled away. "You'll forgive me?"

"I don't know…" Regina stared at the blonde's lips as she pulled away, wanting nothing more than to catch them with her own again. "You still haven't knelt before the Queen…princess Leia. And you did just say you would…" She said in a low tone.

Oh God, that was the voice the Queen had used. "I-I did say that…but are you sure…."

"I need you to show me you really want me….I know it might not seem like the right reason for this but I-" She took a deep breath. "I need to feel that someone wants me and won't just leave me behind."

"I'll never leave…I want you Regina." Emma said, her hands holding onto Regina's waist and pulling her closer again. "I want you so much it hurts…tell me where you want me and you'll have me "

Regina smiled grateful that Emma hadn't refused her. The blonde was the kind of person who would want to take it slow to make sure Regina was alright…but the Queen needed this. Maybe tomorrow would bring regret or more pain…or maybe everything would be fine.

For tonight, this was all she needed. She thought as she guided the younger woman into the house. "I think naked in my bedroom is a good place to start…"

* * *

_**Hook: **wanna go kiss?  
**Emma:** No time have to go see Regina  
__**Emma(**at Regina's door): Regina? I'm sorry! I'm an idiot!  
__**Regina:** Go away Miss Swan before I do something I regret  
__**Emma:** You don't need him anyway, he smells like forest! _

_**Regina:** he was my true love _  
_**Emma:** What no! I thought he was a beard! __ Emma: I'll do anything to make it up to you, Regina! __Anything I swear! _  
_**Regina:** Save it Miss. Swan _  
_**Hook:** Swan, why don't we-_  
_**Emma:** Not now. Regina please I'll get on my knees if I have to!_  
_**Regina:** *evil grin* alright Miss. Swan _  
_**Emma:** You'll forgive me? _  
_**Regina:** get on your knees and show me why you should be forgiven and how I shouldn't treat you like you are your mother __but then again you are your mother's child the apple doesn't fall from the tree _  
_**Hook:** Knees? What but we're toge-wait can I watc-_  
_**Emma:** I'm far from the tree! I swear! I'm eating the apple!_  
_**Hook:** What abo-_  
_**Emma:** Shut it, can't you see I'm busy? __*turns back to Regina* Where do you want me? _  
_**Regina:** *flicks wrist and throws a fire ball at Hook* stop being a cockblock __*raises a well manicured eyebrow* on your knees and in between my legs, you have five minutes to strip and meet me in my bedroom. __The night is just beginning _  
_**Emma:** *Magic poof thingy* Strip? I'm already naked! __ *runs up the stairs after Regina*_

The End.


	3. Online Affair- Part I

**Online Affair- Part I**

_**Prompt:** (SQ)Regina is with RH, Emma &amp; Henry are in New York, Henry visits on weekends. Regina finds herself bored &amp; lonely even with RH. She creates an account on an online chat, not realizing it's a sex chat/or it's actually a regular chat &amp; she meets someone, who just seems to get her. They start an affair. _

* * *

The door closed and Regina let out a sigh of relief.

She leaned against the door, eyes closed, wondering what was wrong with her. Her 'True Love' had just left to go do… whatever it was he did all day in the forest with his…friends. Friends, yes that was the word, because there was no way Regina would call them that stupid name they liked to be called. But the point was that he just left and just like every other time he did, Regina wasn't sad about it, or missing him already. No, it was quite the opposite…

…She felt relieved.

It made no sense in her mind. He was her soul mate, her second chance at love. So why was it so…

...boring?

Was true love supposed to feel like that? She always thought there should be more passion. Even though her and Daniel had never gone beyond kissing, there had always been that strange sensation inside her she couldn't identify until years later when she was more experienced.

There had been, passion, lust and love even if it had never found relief. It was the only time in her life that Regina had experienced all those feelings at the same time. One would think that if there was one person capable of making her feel that way again, it would be her destined soul mate.

Instead she was bored.

Relieved that he was gone, because as long as he was away from her, she didn't have to pretend she was having the time of her life.

Was she the problem? Had she been to damaged by her past to appreciate love now? Or maybe Fate just gave her a very boring soul mate…

She sighed and made her way to her office to work on some paperwork, maybe it could distract her from her thoughts. She knew it wouldn't work however, it was something she had tried for weeks already. But nothing seemed to work. She considered meeting with Dr. Hopper, as perhaps he could help her find out why she wasn't content with her life, as she should. But the man was working on getting an actual Phd. not a curse fabricated one and Regina didn't want to take away from his time with something she was embarrassed to admit.

She was finally accepted by the town and her son, she had her true love even…and yet it wasn't enough. The only highlight of her life was when Henry and Emma visited from New York on weekends.

They had decided to let Henry finish the school year there. The school system in storybrooke wasn't exactly the best considering it had been created not intending for anyone to age anyway and now that everyone remembered who they were many had abandoned school. Now that going back to the Enchanted Forest would never be an option again, however and the barrier now allowed people to leave town, everyone was starting to accept that they would have to live their lives as part of this world.

Regina had been working on improving the education people received and slowly integrating Storybrooke to this world. It had been slow, but there was progress. As far as the world knew Storybrooke was relatively a new town that as Emma had pointed out, almost excitedly, now appeared on Google maps. That along with the fact the town was running out of magic, had somehow made the savior relax a lot recently. The blonde was obviously on board with making the town a normal place as she called it.

Regina and Henry had rolled their eyes behind her back when she said it. The two Mills had talked about Emma's conflicted feelings of wanting to stay with her family and wanting a life without all the craziness that was Storybrooke sometimes. They had come up with a plan to "normalize" the town one day when Henry had visited Regina in her office and seen some of what she was working on.

Thus Operation Part of your World, had been born.

Apparently Henry had been watching Disney films again. Regina, of course, gave in the moment he gave her his puppy eyes. The year apart had made her vulnerable to that look again, after years of working on her resistance.

By now most of her work had been done, Storybrooke was to an outsider, a small town in Maine that had a tradition of honoring their town name with many fairy tale references and fairy tale themed events.

That meant she was running out of things to do to distract herself with, from her obvious relationship problems. Regina sighed in frustration as she finished with her paperwork and found herself unsure what to do next. She looked at the clock. Henry was probably at that friend's house like he had told her on the phone the day before, he would. She didn't want to call him and interrupt right now, so she figured she'd read some news online.

It was while trying to close one of the articles that the Mayor accidentally clicked on an ad. Her window changed and opened a different site, she was about to close it when something caught her eye.

_Are you **bored**? **Lonely**? Why not find someone who can make you feel** much** better? _

_**Create a profile** and we will find the right stranger to make you forget all your troubles._

_100% **Satisfaction** guaranteed. _

It said a lot about how desperate she was that she didn't realize the kind of site it was while she created a profile. The words bored and lonely echoing in her mind.

She entered the necessary information and stopped when she had to enter her user name. She didn't want to reveal any personal information so she looked around trying to come up with something and her eyes settled on her apples on the table.

AppleRed?

AppleLover?

JuicyApple?

I Like Apples?

ForbbidenFruit?

This was harder than it looked. She swore she was usually more original than that. Honey Crisp? That could work except…people knew she had a Honey Crisp…this site might be worldwide but with her luck someone from town could…but she was being paranoid wasn't she? Even if there was someone there who knew her, they surely wouldn't know from that name…right?

Still….maybe something different? With a sigh she typed her user name.

_**User Name:** RedDelicious_


	4. Roar and Queen

_**AN:** Hey everyone. I have a horrible case of writer's block and have been trying to write short prompts to see if I can get rid of it. Not sure I liked this one but hey puppies, who can say not to that?_

_**Prompt:** Swan Queen+Puppies _

* * *

When Emma found her, she was shaking badly from the cold. Her little body was half buried in the snow on the side of the road. Her pained cries drowned by the sound of the wind. Only Emma's clumsy attempt to catch her phone before it hit ground saved her, when the savior crashed to the ground. As she winced from the pain on her knees from hitting the pavement, the blonde noticed something move next to her, the sound of her cries finally reaching Emma's ears.

"What the hell?" The sheriff brushed the snow off the creature and her eyes widened. "Well shit." She said pulling the little one from the snow and cradling her trembling body. "Let's get you some help."

When she came to, she was in a strange place. It was warm though and there were others like her around as well as some tall hairless creatures. She didn't like them at all, she remembered a hairless one, the other dog in the cage next to her called them humans, had taken her mother and siblings and hurt them. She couldn't see that one here, but still she didn't trust them.

A few days later, one of them picked her up and she squirmed trying to get away, she saw a flash of yellow and instinctively jumped towards it thinking maybe it was her mother. When she opened her eyes she was face to face with green eyes. She panicked for a moment but this one felt nicer than the other one and her hair was the same color as her own, even if the poor one only had it on her head.

"Hey there, girl!" The blonde smiled at her. "I'm Emma and you're coming home with me today." The green eyed blonde, Emma she said, kissed her nose and she had to admit it felt nice. She was warm and didn't feel threatening and her hair was like her own…

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

* * *

"How could you do this Emma?" The black haired human narrowed her eyes at her Emma, but Roar barely paid attention to them. Her eyes were fixed on a glorious sight sitting by the door.

"Regina…" Emma rolled her eyes.

"You got a puppy without talking to me about it first!" The black haired woman crossed her arms and glared at the blonde.

"You did the same thing!" The blonde complained.

The human's voices faded in the background as Roar stared at the beautiful being in front of her. She had shiny black hair and warm brown eyes…and she was sooo pretty.

"I called you several times, but you didn't answer. I had Henry staring at me with those damn puppy eyed look of his, you know the one."

Emma winced knowing exactly what look she was referring to. The kid had found a way to get them to do anything. When it was the two of them they somehow found the will to resist, but if there was only one of them with him…well now they had two puppies. "I'm sorry Regina…I left my phone in the car…I-I just…I found her buried in the snow…someone abandoned her on the side of the road and I…had to…"

Regina's eyes softened as she realized why Emma brought the puppy home. "Oh Emma…" Regina brought the stiff blonde into a hug, after a moment the blonde relaxed into her arms. Regina looked at the cute golden retriever puppy that was currently timidly approaching the black Lab puppy Henry had made her bring home. "I-I we can keep her too."

"Really?" Emma turned her head to look at Regina in the eye.

Regina nodded and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Really. It'll be a big responsibility and they will both grow into big dogs, so I expect both you and Henry to take care of them."

"We will, I promise." Emma said eagerly. "Wait, where's the kid?"

"Taking a shower, he got covered in mud at the park." Regina explained. "And you better keep that promise, dear…or you'll be spending time on the couch."

"Nope, no couch for this sheriff. I'll be responsible and make sure Henry is too." Emma smiled and looked at the puppies. "Well that's cute."

Roar was rolling around and jumping trying to get the black puppy's attention, but was completely ignored by the Lab, it just looked away and sat there looking almost regal. Emma was suddenly reminded of Regina. "She's a royal dog or something?"

"A royal dog?" Regina asked curious.

"She's kind of regal…and reminds me of you when I kept trying to get you to date me and you just ignored me."

Regina chuckled. "Ah, yes well I suppose she has to live up to her name. Henry named her Queen."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well that explains it. You Queens are so mean to the poor blondes hitting on you."

"They're puppies Emma. The little one just wants to play." She chuckled.

"Nope." Emma insisted. "Little Roar is totally flirting.

"Roar? Dogs don't roar, Emma. Why would you call her that?"

Emma pouted. "Yes, well she's special...and I sort of used to have I cat called that and...yeah she's actually Roar 2.0."

Regina shook her head staring at her strange girlfriend. "Miss Swan...she's not a cat either."

"A spiritual successor then..." The sheriff insisted, a little defensive of the name she chose.

Regina stared at the blonde for a moment and sighed. "Idiot." She pulled her girlfriend into a deep kiss. "Don't ever change."

A breathless Emma smiled goofily at her.

* * *

A year later Emma and Regina sat in the backyard watching their son try to coax the Roar and Queen into playing catch with him, but was ignored by the two dogs, who were happily snuggling under a tree.

"I told you Roar was totally flirting."


	5. Soulmate AU

__**AN: Got this prompt on tumblr from an anonymous user.**__

_**Tattoo AU 3**: Somewhere on the skin is the last sentence your soul mate says to you and visa versa._

* * *

All her life, Regina had struggled with her feelings about the tattoo on her wrist. It was supposed to be the last thing her soul mate had said to her. The problem was that Regina had the words 'Yous pwetty' tattooed on her wrist since she was three years old. Whoever her soulmate was, Regina had met them when they were both children, but she had been too young to understand or even read what it said, to know the significance and remember who had said that to her.

Not that it really matter.

Once her father had died, any thoughts of finding her soulmate were destroyed by her mother informing her she had accepted a marriage proposal from a wealthy man…a proposal for Regina.

Her life had been hell for the next six years. Six years of an unhappy marriage. No. Not marriage. Prison is what it was. Leopold had been a controlling, angry man who took what he wanted and never offered her even a kind word. No, all his goodness was reserved for his beloved daughter, Mary Margaret.

What she got was, pain and misery. And mocking. He would often grab her wrist and laugh at the words, tell her how her soul mate had met her as a child and ran from her when they had seen past her pretty face. How she would never get to find them, how she was stuck with him forever.

Countless times, she had thought about ending him. A little poison in his tea, a shot between his eyes, stabbing him through the heart. In the end though, he ended himself. His heart failed him during one of his bouts of anger.

Cora had died a couple of years earlier. She had nothing to tie her down anymore. Mary was old enough to live alone, so Regina wasn't obligated to take care of her. In fact she stayed as far away from her as possible. Going as far as moving from LA to Boston in her effort to avoid her.

It was her second day in her new city that it happened.

Too tired from unpacking, she hadn't felt like cooking. She decided to eat at a restaurant close to her new apartment. She was halfway there when a man slammed into her, sending her tumbling to the ground and trying to wrestle her purse out of her arms.

Regina had screamed at him, drawing attention to what was happening, when a sudden flash of red ripped the man away from her.

It was a woman, Regina noticed in awe as her savior easily performed some kind of martial arts movement and knocked the man out.

The blonde woman then turned to face Regina and offered her hand. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

The brunette accepted the woman's hand, too shocked to go with her usual first reaction, which would be refusing the help in an attempt to salvage her pride. "I'm fine… "I might feel it for a day or two, but nothing is broken."

The blonde smiled at her, obviously relieved. "Good, it looked like he slammed into you really hard. I was worried."

Clearing her throat Regina replied. "Yes, well. Thank you for your help dear, that move you pulled was impressive."

The blonde rubbed the back of her head, she appeared to be embarrassed at the compliment. "Yeah, well… it's part of my job. I teach self defense to women, just for this kind of situations. Actually, here." She pulled a small business card from her wallet and gave it to Regina.

Emma Swan, was her savior's name. Pretty. She thought, just like the woman.

"The gym is a couple of blocks from here, maybe you could go one of these days…watch a class. See if it interests you?"

"Thank you, dear. I'll think about it." Truth was however that Regina disliked any kind of contact spot of martial art. She had always been terrible at any kind of athletic activity other than jogging every once in a while. A shame really, since the woman was very nice to look at. But pretty as the blonde was, it still wasn't enough to get Regina anywhere near a gym.

"You don't sound very excited about it." The woman chuckled and raised a hand to stop Regina from apologizing. "It's okay, but keep the card anyway. Just in case you change your mind…and even if you don't change your mind…well my phone number is in it." She winked.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?" She asked bluntly. It wasn't the first time a woman flirted with her, but it was the first time a woman, or anyone really, had being her savior quite like this.

The leather clad woman smiled at her and signaled a police officer who was approaching them to get his handcuffs out. The officer looked at the unconscious man and rolled his eyes.

"Trouble seems to follow you Swan. I thought this was your day off. And yet here you are catching bad guys and making me do more paperwork." He said as he cuffed the now awakening man. "Or maybe you just wanted to impress the lady.

Winking at Regina, she said to the officer. "You know me Booth, I have a weakness for beautiful women."

"ha! Of course." He shook his head and dragged the man towards his cruiser.

"So a weakness?" Regina inquired with a smirk. "Do you usually rescue many beautiful damsels in distress, just to give them you number?"

"Nah. Not really, that was just my brother and I bantering as usual." She motioned to the officer. "I helped you, because it was he right thing to do." Looking at her watch the blonde frowned. "Sadly, I must now leave you my lady. Feel free to call me any time you want." She said with another wink, before turning around to leave.

The brunette watched her for a second, then turned to keep walking.

"Oh and lady?" Regina heard the woman call and turned to see her smiling at her. "The reason I gave you my number is because well… you're really beautiful."

Regina chuckled and tucked the business card safely into the pocket of her coat. It wasn't until she was sitting at her table and waiting for her order that she noticed the words on her wrist had changed.

A hand flew to her mouth, muffling her shocked gasp. "Oh my God…"

._..you're really beautiful._

* * *

_**AN:** Originally Emma was going to be someone Regina met at an Airport while waiting for their delayed flights, and with whom she had a short, if flirty conversation, after going their separate ways Regina would discover, while on her flight, the other woman was her soulmate. Only knowing which country the blonde was moving to, Regina would set out to find her anyway. And you know Epic romance thing where Regina searches for her soulmate all over a strange country (or maybe even have Emma being the one trying to find her, but it's nice to have Gina be the one chasing after her woman, isn't it?). But then I realized that I would likely never finish such a story, as I simply don't have the time what with all my other fics plus real life. I'm leaving the idea here though, in case someone likes it enough to write it. If you do, please let me know cuz I definitely would love to read it._


End file.
